Secret Santa
by Carerra Os
Summary: J.D. brings Doctor Cox a gift which leads to smut.


**Secret Santa**

**cox/J.C**

**Contains Mature Content**

J.D. stood outside 's door staring at it for several minutes before gathering up the courage to knock. He regretted doing it the moment the door swung open and the older man was towering over him looking ready to kill. "What in gods name are you doing here Victoria?" HE asked his voice husky from most likely being woken from sleep.

"Here." J.D. hesitated for a moment before holding his hand out opening it to reveal a small golfing figure. just stood there staring stunned for a moment before picking up the figure and looking it over.

"Newbie what is this?" He asked still looking it over slightly puzzled.

"I'm your secret santa, I didn't give it to you earlier so you hopefully wouldn't yell at me about it." The dark haired man said grinning widely.

"You did what?" asked his voice dead panned as the vain in his forehead twitched as he got ready to drop it on the floor.

"Don't worry I didn't spend any money on it or anything, I stole it from Dr. Kelso." J.D. said grinning happily as the figure was now held tighter so that it defiantly would not fall to the floor.

"You did what?" The older man asked awestruck and amazed.

"I didn't spend anything… well maybe a little on the ninja suit but was money well spent. I used it to finally sneak up on Elliot…" J.D. said trailing off as he got sucked into his only slightly exaggerated fantasy of what happened because he totally had that supper nifty wall climbing ability.

"No Miranda, after that." The slightly graying haired man growled out in annoyance.

"I figured the best way to find something you would like, would be steel it from ." J.D. said smiling. "Please don't tell him." The younger doctor begged as an evil smile crossed the other mans face.

"Come in." said moving to the side to let the shorter man in to the apartment. J.D. hesitated but he couldn't resist the offer and so cautiously made his way inside. "You. Sit. Couch. Now." He said pointing to the smoky gray couch as he shut the door. J.D. sat on the couch as he was told fiddling with the hem of his shirt, as placed the figure on the kitchen counter pouring himself a shot of whisky which he promptly downed.

"Can…" The dark haired man started only to be cut off.

"No." Was growled out roughly as he poured another, J.D. merely sighed looking down at his hands. "They really are not that interesting." Came 's husky voice by his right ear causing him to jump slightly before he froze completely as a tongue traced the outline of his ear.

"Dr. Cox?" J.D asked his voice barely above a whisper, gulping.

"Yes Nicole?" The doctor asked raising an eyebrow as he came around the couch a satisfied smirk a crossed his face.

"Wha, what are you doing?" The dark haired man asked staring wide eyed at his mentor.

"What do you think?" said before crushing his lips to the younger mans. J.D.'s eyes opened wide in shock before slowly falling closed as he moaned softly, gasping when the older man bit on his tender bottom lip taking full advantage to plunger the unguarded mouth eliciting another moan. As they broke apart for air J.D. stared up at the older doctor miffed. "What was that for?"

"You are my secret santa and you did a surprisingly wonderful job, I think that deserves a reward." said leering at the younger man.

"A reward, what kind of reward?" J.D. asked his curiosity unmistakable.

"Well I could show you." said smirking as he got up off the smaller man bringing an involuntary whimper to his lips causing him to blush. "But you have to fallow me to the bedroom." Perry said his smirk deepening as he disappeared into the mystery imagining all the monsters that could lurk there. J.D. stared after him 'was this really a good idea' he asked himself imagining all the monsters that could be on the other side of that door. J.D. however a little frightful decided to fallow him mentor into the mystery, that was his room, upon entering he barely had more then a second before he was shoved onto the bed.

"Wh,ha?" J.D. asked in confusion before a body was pressed to his, a hard cock pressing into his backside.

"Hush, I know you want this." said huskily his hands roaming over the light body beneath him, his breath rustling dark locks ever so slightly as he ground his throbbing member into the curve of this others ass. The dark haired man moaned loudly thinking back to all the times he had fantasized about the man over him as he ground himself against the bed.

After several minutes of dry humping J.D. was growing restless and wanton and relented to begging. " please." He moaned out breathlessly, his breath hitching as the man leaning over him bit into the sensitive skin at the back of his neck no doubt leaving a mark.

"What is it you want Dorian?" The older man asked smirking as the younger man only moaned louder at hearing his real name, his real name roll of that wicked tongue.

"Oh god…" The younger man got out trailing off into another breathy moan. "I want you, oh god I want you." The dark haired man practically screamed out. "I want you inside me." He finally said as he was rolled over an once again pinned to the mattress.

"That's what I thought." said smirking devilishly as he removed their clotes.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"What in gods name are you doing here Victoria?: asked staring at his spaced out pain in the ass never ending annoyance. J.D. blinked several times staring at his mentor in mortification as he attempted to ignore his ragging hard on. 'Damn you fantasies.' He complained to himself before turning and making a hasty retreat.

**End**

**A/N: **_Wrote this a while back and am just now posting it._


End file.
